The Love Bug
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Kisshu comes back from sitting in Ichigo's tree with a fever. Pai can't figure out why he's sick, but maybe the Mews can...


**The Love Bug**

Kisshu teleported back to the Cyniclons' ship after nearly getting hit in the head while relaxing in Ichigo's tree. As he landed, he realized he was cold. Going to Pai's lab, he started banging on the door.

"WHAT!?" Pai shouted as he yanked the door open.

"I'm really cold; did you do something to the heating system again?" Kisshu asked.

Pai looked worried, and put a hand on Kisshu's forehead. "You're burning up; that's why you feel cold," he said. "Did you come down with something?"

"I'm not sure; I was fine until I got back here," Kisshu said. "I was in Ichigo's tree again."

"Did she do anything to you?" Pai asked.

"Aside from trying to hit me in the head with a book or something, no," Kisshu said.

Pai put a hand on his chest and said, "That's odd; I can't figure out what's causing this. I guess you should go back to bed; it's not good for you to be up right now." He took Kisshu's shoulder, and teleported to Kisshu's room. "Try to get some rest," Pai advised Kisshu. "I'll try to figure out what might have caused this."

"Okay," Kisshu said. He sat down to take off his boots, but when he stood back up, he got pretty dizzy. He nearly fell back onto the bed, and Pai looked worried. "Dizzy?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kisshu said. He shivered as he climbed under the covers, and laid back.

"I'll get some more blankets," Pai said, and went to Kisshu's closet. He took a bunch of blankets out, and spread them over Kisshu as he fell asleep.

Kisshu didn't wake up till the next morning, but when he did, he felt fine. He got up, and went to take a shower.

Pai came into his room as he was leaving the bathroom, and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine," Kisshu said. "Maybe it was just a short-lived thing."

Pai put a hand on Kisshu's chest, and said, "I guess you're right. That's good, because we've got an attack today."

Kisshu sighed and got his boots on, as Pai said, "We're leaving in about an hour."

"'Kay," Kisshu said, and went to eat breakfast.

The three Cyniclons left for the attack, and sent a Chimera Anima out. The Mews ran up as the lion Chimera started terrorizing the mall they were at. To the Cyniclons' surprise, they looked worried, and all of them seemed to be staring at Kisshu.

"Uh, what's going on?" Taruto asked his brothers.

"Beats me, but I think we should find out," Kisshu said. Then he called out, "Why are you just standing there?"

Ichigo sighed, and hit the lion Chimera from behind with so much power it disintegrated, then ran off. The other Mews stayed put, looking up at the Cyniclons. Kisshu sighed and floated down. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Ryou told Mint that he had done something to you," Lettuce said. "According to her, every time you get close to Ichigo, you'll get sick. And the illness will get worse and worse until it kills you. That's why she ran off. We know you like being near her, but until either we find out how to counteract this, or Pai does, you need to stay away from Ichigo."

"I was under the impression Ichigo hates me," Kisshu commented.

"She doesn't," Lettuce said. "In fact, she's head over heels in love with you, but she doesn't want to show it, in case Ryou decides to kill you. Unfortunately, he found out a while ago, and decided he was going to find some unique way of killing you."

"Why did she throw a book at me yesterday?" Kisshu asked.

"My guess is she just noticed you and was trying to get you out before you got sick," Lettuce said.

"When did Blondie do this?" Kisshu asked.

"We're not sure, and we're not exactly sure what it was he did," Zakuro said. "Or how he did it. He didn't give Mint that information. We do know that whatever he did was released into your bloodstream somehow, so I'd suggest that Pai takes some of your blood and analyzes it. In the meantime, we'll try to figure out how to reverse whatever Ryou did. If he did it, he should know how to counteract it."

"While we're doing that, you should stay on the ship," Lettuce said. "We'll contact you if we find something. Other plans should wait till we've figured out how to counteract whatever Ryou did."

Kisshu sighed. "Fine…" he said. "Isn't Blondie going to kill you for giving me this information?"

"Not if he doesn't know," Mint said. "Lettuce figured out how to disable our pendants so that the only thing that works is the feature that lets us transform. We can all use telepathy, so we don't need the communication units anyways."

"Wow…" Kisshu said. "Thanks for telling me. I'll go let Pai and Taruto know no attacks till we figure this out."

"We heard," Pai said from behind him. "We'll leave you in peace till we can figure this out."

"Thanks," Lettuce said. She nodded to the others, and they left as the Cyniclons teleported back to their ship.

_**Meanwhile, with Ichigo: **_"Ryou, what is your problem?" Ichigo asked in frustration. "No matter what you say or do, I will never love you. I hate you! Why do you expect me to fall in love with a guy I hate?"

"You fell for Kisshu, who you used to hate," Ryou pointed out.

"News flash- I never hated Kisshu," Ichigo said. "I didn't really like him at first, but I never actually hated him. If you don't tell me how to reverse what you did to him, I'm going to make your life a living hell from now on."

"How are you planning on doing that?" Ryou asked. "There's not much you can actually do to me."

"Well, I can beat you up, break your bones, kick you in the place no guy wants to be kicked, claw up every inch of your skin, use my Strawberry Surprise attack on you, post that extremely embarrassing picture I got of you singing in the mirror on the Internet, call the police and tell them you're forcing me to work for you, tell absolutely everyone I come across that you're a perverted evil jerk, tell Moe and Miwa you punched me, inform the police you've been sexually harassing me AND Lettuce, give the police that video Lettuce took of you pinning me against the wall- need I go on?" Ichigo said. "I can think of plenty of things I can do to make your life a living hell. And the majority of them don't even include me having to get my hands dirty."

Ryou actually looked a bit nervous, and asked, "Where did you come up with all that?"

"Overactive imagination," Ichigo said, shrugging. "And I'd kind of like to see the look on your face when you realize that picture is all over the Internet."

Before Ryou could respond, the other Mews came back in. "Ichigo, did you convince him to tell us how to cure Kisshu?" Lettuce asked.

"Not yet, he's being stubborn," Ichigo said. "Not to mention the fact that he STILL doesn't get why I won't love him."

"We can worry about that after he tells us how to cure Kisshu," Zakuro said, giving Ryou a look that made him nervous.

"Why not just annihilate him and then go through his notes to figure this out?" Mint suggested.

"That's not a bad idea," Lettuce said. "We'll have to annihilate him at some point anyways; now might be a good time."

"If I tell you how to cure Kisshu, will you let me live?" Ryou asked.

Ichigo looked at the others, who nodded. "We'll think about it," she said. "So what's the cure?"

"I'll get the notes…." Ryou sighed. He went to the lab, followed by the Mews.

_**Back on the Cyniclons' ship: **_Kisshu was lying on his bed, bored. Suddenly he heard someone knocking on his door, and called, "Come in!"

Pai came in and said, "Lettuce just called and said Ryou gave them the notes; I'm going to get them."

"Have fun…" Kisshu said gloomily. Pai sighed and teleported out.

Pai appeared in the lab a minute later, and Lettuce said, "Oh, good, you're here." She handed him a few pieces of paper, and he looked them over, then looked at Ryou suspiciously. "If being near Ichigo will make Kisshu sick, why does he have to kiss her to get better?" Pai asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ryou asked. "If Kisshu knows he can't go near Ichigo, he won't kiss her, and then he'll never get better. Although I was hoping he'd just keep going near her until it killed him…."

"Annihilation time," Zakuro said flatly. "Ichigo, you can go ahead, we'll deal with Blondie."

"I wanted to kill him myself…." Ichigo moaned.

"Look on the bright side, you and Kisshu can complain about not being able to kill him together," Pai said.

"Fine…." Ichigo said. Pai took her shoulder and teleported. They landed outside Kisshu's room, and Pai said, "Wait here." Then he went in, and Kisshu looked up. "The cure is apparently kissing Ichigo," Pai told him. "Seems counterintuitive to me, but we should at least try."

"Alright," Kisshu said. He followed Pai out of the room, and saw Ichigo.

"Hi Kisshu," she said. "Should we see if this works?"

Kisshu smirked and kissed her passionately. Ichigo kissed back just as passionately, twining her arms around Kisshu's neck as he put his arms around her waist.

When they broke it off, Kisshu looked over at Pai, who looked a bit freaked out. "So can you tell if whatever Blondie did is reversed?" he asked.

Pai came over and put a hand on Kisshu's chest, then said, "It feels like it. Let me know if you have more problems, since the other Mews insisted on destroying Blondie."

"I wanted to destroy him!" Kisshu moaned.

"That's what Ichigo said," Pai informed him. "You two can go sulk in your room. I'm going back to the Café with our truce plan."

He teleported off, and Kisshu perked up. "Now we can go back to my room, right?" he asked Ichigo.

Ichigo giggled. "Sure Kish," she said.

"I have a nickname?" Kisshu asked hopefully.

"Yup," Ichigo said happily. She took his hand and pulled him into his room, closing the door behind them. When she turned around, Kisshu was sitting on the bed. "What are we doing now?" he asked.

You can imagine his surprise when Ichigo pounced on him, pinning him down on the bed. "We're playing!" she said happily.

Kisshu smirked and rolled them both over so that he was on top. "Sounds good to me," he said.

**I think I'll end it there…. I might be working on Arrested soon, so stay tuned! Review plz!**


End file.
